Danger Days: The True Life of an Anonymous Killjoy
by Little Snowy
Summary: This is an anthology of short, interrelated story-poem hybrids inspired by the songs from My Chemical Romance's "Danger Days" album. It goes track by track, with the anonymous Killjoy narrator reflecting on the situations and/or themes of the songs. All the shorts combine to form a week in the life of this everyman Killjoy. Reviews are appreciated. :3
1. Look Alive, Sunshine

Look Alive, Sunshine

His voice slices through the static

His words as symbolic as my actions

I listen to him preach about keeping alive in a dead world

And scoff in disgust because I know that he's just talk

But I also know that he's the only thing that keeps us together

That keeps us Killjoys from falling into disjointed silence

He pumps out the slaught-o-matic sounds to keep us live, he says

And this music is louder than God's revolver

And twice as shiny, he says

And with these words he motivates us as an army

And inspires us like children

Urging us to fight through the day

To keep alive through everything the sun can throw at us

Just so we can fight for the moon to finally shine again

And let our grenades put more colour into the world than is currently legal

I love what he does

And hate what he fails to do

But as long as I'm a Killjoy

I will be blasting through the static

And tuning into Dr. Death Defying's radio show

Because I finally know how to look alive


	2. Na Na Na

Na Na Na

A guitar riff undermines Dr. Death Defying's voice

Prompting me to turn up the radio louder

Full force, I surrender to the sounds of this generation—

The generation lost in California, 2019

This is an era when meaningful words

Have less than no meaning

When simply singing out a melody on a single syllable

Mobilizes an army to fight for a world with more meaning

It is to this song that I like to let my gun speak to me

Because in a world like this, with so little meaning left

It is the only thing that makes sense

I just shoot to live

And live to shoot

My friends feel the same

We are all lost in a world where melody means more than words

And as we scream down the desert highway

We feel more alive than ever

We feel like the future is bulletproof

And that there are never consequences

Somewhere, buried beneath my cynicism

And lazy longing for change

I feel inspiration grow inside me

More than the inspiration for an army of rebels

More than the inspiration to find meaning again

It is the inspiration that gripped me when I died the first time

The inspiration to have something to believe in

To change the world

To let the melody of change ring throughout this desolate world

It's time to make some noise


	3. Bulletproof Heart

Bulletproof Heart

I turn off the radio, but the music never stops in my head

My bones are too eager to run and do something

I don't care to be held down by one thing for too long

They—my friends—tell me to come home and be safe from the Draculoids

But they just don't understand

I don't want to be safe, I want to be free

Free to be who I've got to be

Beckoned by my motorcycle, I let the desert dust fly

When the world whirls by me this fast,

I like to pretend that I'm not on the run

And that it was a sweet yesterday that I barely knew

I know that eventually I will be a part of someone else's yesterday

On a day that I am not the one left standing

But for now, my spirit cannot be damaged by anything

I don't know where I'm headed

But I don't need to know

All I want is to end up somewhere past hopelessness

To run away from being on the run

Although my judgement is called into question

When the bright lights of Battery City cue a team of Draculoids

To pick up on my tail

All I have is a gun and my heart

Maybe they will be the lights to save me

Or maybe these pigs will leave me falling

But whether or not my body is saved does not matter

Because my heart—my soul—is bulletproof


	4. Sing

Sing

Sometimes defeat strangles you without even knowing

A slow poison disguised as a forced silence

You lie broken and afraid

Your back to the wall

And nothing left to do but laugh at the triviality of your life

After a long and hopeless battle with the pigs at my back

I find myself in that shattered world

Bleeding on the highway to Desolation

Also known as Battery City

But even now, dying alone

I am not shattered

And I am not desolate

Because even without me in this world,

The voice of freedom cannot be silenced

I ask the future generation not to shout the declaration of rebellion,

But to sing it out instead

Music is universal and unaffected by any language barrier

And this message must be universal

There will always be people trying to force silence and compliancy

And it is these people that need to hear our song

There is too much potential at stake here

To let it stay lost in a white dream

You need to live in the future where dreams are not sold

But earned

And let the death of the world become the beginning again

You need to see what still lies ahead

I tried so hard to save everyone

But I was too caught up in changing the future to notice what was happening around me

Now I see that the moments in which you want to take centre stage

And be the change you want to see

Are the moments in which that is no longer possible

Suddenly I hear tires eat the dirt beside me, and I know the Draculoids are back

So I smile

Ready to die singing

But it looks like I'll get to be the centre stage dancer after all

Because my friends have come to bring me back

And once I am whole again

We will remember those who we left behind

Those who lie before us still

And those who have been forced to watch from the sidelines

And we will fight for everything we believe in

We will sing so loud that tomorrow will hear us and know that we are coming

We'll stand up tall

We'll lose all fear of falling

We'll carry on

We'll refuse to answer to anyone

And before they catch us in their lies and try to buy us out

We'll get away

Keep running


End file.
